


Colour: Green

by siobhrag



Series: The Colours [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Good Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Lucius comes to Hogwarts to meet someone, and see if the best part of his life can be saved yet.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: The Colours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Colour: Green

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.
> 
> Requested by Jainleen.

Lucius might have changed a lot of his principles and beliefs over the years, but this one stood true since the day he stepped into the Hogwarts dungeons for the first time all those years ago – Slytherin quarters had too much green. Of course, Lucius respected the colours of his House, and was proud of them, but really, had everything to be green? 

He didn’t think he would ever be able to walk these corridors again, not after everything he had done in the Dark Lord’s service. But here he was, hobbling along the familiar stone walls and using his cane properly for the first time in his life. It was actually ironical – before the injury, he pranced around showing off his custom-made cane and intimidating everyone with the wand hidden inside it, and now he wasn’t able to make a single step without the blasted piece of wood.

Lucius stopped and leaned on the cold wall. He closed his eyes and stood still for a moment, giving his leg a small respite. No one was around to witness his moment of weakness. The students weren’t due until late October; the school still had to undergo a lot of repairs; and the staff, too. Lucius snorted at his own crude and cruel joke.

Unpeeling himself from the walk, Lucius hobbled on. It was why he was actually here; he wanted to see one of the staff members who required some ‘repairs’. Not that Lucius would be able to help with anything, but he needed to see if there was any chance of saving their... relationship.

Lucius wasn’t sure anymore how it all started, and most of all, how it managed to survive the years, his marriage, his son and the Dark Lord, but it was the only constant thing in his life that kept him sane, and ultimately, made him turn his back on his erroneous beliefs and misconceptions about the Dark Lord’s true nature. 

Severus was a nasty git, but he kept Lucius alive. And judging from everything he had learnt about the man over the years he wouldn’t stick around someone he truly detested. The Dark Lord, Dumbledore, Death Eaters and the Order were work for Severus; he might have hated any of them, or all of them (and he did), but he had to be around and with them. 

Lucius was different; Severus barely had any need to see him outside the Death Eaters’ meetings, but he did. He came to Lucius in his darkest hours; and so did Lucius. They hardly ever discussed anything - their rendezvous were usually dedicated to more carnal pursuits – but when they did talk they confided to each other their deepest secrets. 

It was a natural course of action for Lucius – to follow into Severus’ steps and become a spy. He was almost surprised how easy it was to deceive the Dark Lord; persuading the side of Light was another matter. And Severus helped him, outing himself as the spy in the process. It didn’t save either of them from the injuries, Azkaban and trials, but they survived it all.

Lucius stopped, panting. He reached his destination – a tall wooden door with a plain silver handle – the entrance to Severus’ quarters. With Narcissa living on the Continent and Draco having his own life, Severus was the only close person Lucius had. And he wanted more; more than occasional clandestine meeting at the seedy Muggle hotels. 

Lucius knocked. 

The door opened with a swish. Lucius was presented with a view of a very angry Severus Snape and his wand pointing straight at Lucius’ nose. Malfoy blinked; then smirked. “Not very welcoming, are you, Snape?” 

Severus lowered his wand. “I thought it was one of those blithering fools.” He stepped aside to let Lucius in. “Flitwick and Sprout keep suggesting ways of healing this.” He vaguely indicated at his bandaged throat. 

Lucius nodded and went into the familiar room. He took a seat in an armchair he consider his. His leg was killing him. The pain was so intense he barely noticed when the small vial appeared near his face. The faint herbal scent suggested it was something medicinal. Lucius looked up at Severus’ impassive face, took the offered vial and donned the potion. The pain subsided almost immediately. 

Severus took the vial away. Lucius turned his head to the side, but he could barely see the man in the scarce light the few candles provided. Was Severus avoiding him or was he just being careful not knowing what Lucius wanted? Then he noted something he had missed on his arrival to Severus’ quarters.

Severus was wearing a dressing gown over his shirt and trousers; the same green silk robe that Lucius presented to him on the occasion of Severus’ graduation from Hogwarts. They were young (and stupid) at the time, and Lucius mocked Severus for not owning any decent piece of clothing. Severus accepted the garment grudgingly, saying he had no time to lounge about in the dressing gowns. Lucius had never seen him wear it.

But here it was, twenty years later – battered and obviously worn. Lucius smiled despite himself. Severus noticed that.

“What’s so funny?” 

“You kept it.” 

“Kept what?” Severus was his cheerful self, as usual.

“The robe I gave you.”

Severus looked at himself in surprise, as if he hadn’t noticed before what he was wearing. “Well, yes.” 

“I’ve never seen you wear it before.” Lucius could bet anything he saw Severus’ cheeks colour slightly.

“I had no need to wear a dressing gown, or anything for that matter, during our meetings.”

“Do you need to wear it now?” Lucius tone was light and flirtatious, but his heart hammered in his chest. That was what he came here to ask, in a way. 

Severus’ responding look was impenetrable. After a moment he came closer to Lucius and stood right in front of the blond man. Malfoy had to look up to see Severus’ face properly; while standing they were almost the same height. 

“It’s comforting.” Severus touched the worn lapel. “Do you want me to take it off?” He looked at Lucius again; this time there was a slight glint in his eyes. 

“Eventually.” Lucius extended his hand to Severus. The man took it and Lucius tugged him down lightly. Severus complied. He was now sitting on the armrest of Lucius’ armchair.

The only physical contact they had was their joined hands, but right now it felt more intimate than anything they’ve done in the past. 

Lucius traced the frayed edge of Severus’ cuff. “This one’s old. You need a new one.”

Severus huffed. “Why would I buy something pretentious as a silk robe?”

Lucius smiled. Yes, they were back on track; their word games were the essential part of their bizarre relationship. “You wouldn’t. I will give you one.” 

“And where would I wear it? And when? Between classes?” 

Lucius laughed aloud. A grouchy Severus was his favourite. “In the evenings, at the Manor. It can be quite chilly there, especially in winter.”

Severus looked down on Lucius from his perch. “And why would I spend my evenings at the Manor if I have perfectly suitable rooms here at Hogwarts?”

Lucius looked up, serious and anxious. “Because you’ll be living there, with me.” The phrase came out as something between a statement and a question. 

Severus’ eyebrows shot up. “Will I, indeed?” But his hold on Lucius’ hand got tighter, his fingers lacing themselves with Lucius’.

And that was all the answer Lucius needed.


End file.
